User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: Sia's Hometown Shock.
This Solo Story is about what happened to Sia when she returnes to her hometown after the first RP adventure. The main character of this Solo Story is, oviously, Sia. Enjoy! (also, this has no conection with my real family, this is all made up) *Sia is standing infrount of her house* Sia: I'm finally here.... It's great to be back home. Though I still wonder how everyone else is and what there doing. And Crash Man..... Well, now I need to do what I have to. *walks into her house* Hello? Dad? *a man sitting on the couch in the house looks at Sia* ???: Sara? Sia: Dad! *runs to her fauther and hugs him* Sia's Dad: *hugs back* Oh Sara, I was so worried about you. Where were you? Sia: Dad, you might want to sit down. Theres something you should know... *a few minets later* Sia's Dad: I see. So thats why you were gone for so long. And also why your arm is covered in bandeges. Sia: Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you befor. But I thought if you knew, you would freak out. So thats why I told Uncle Noah and Lilly, cause I knew they would stay calm. Sia's Dad: I see. So... you were Sia Sapphire all along. How did you get your powers back? Sia: Spark stoll one of Alfa's wands and when I picked it up after she droped it, it just started to glow and then poof, I'm Sia Sapphire. Wait... What do you mean by "back"? Sia's Dad: Sara... Theres something you should know about your mother. I wasn't planing on telling you till you were a adult. But seeing how you have your powers now, it would be best to tell you now... *about 2 minets later* Sia: ! What?! Sia's Dad: Yes. Thats the truth. Your mother was indeed a Aura Energy Guardian. Sia: And she knew Alfa? Sia's Dad: Yes. Sia: How is that possible? I thought there wasn't any Aura Energy Guardians at all till Shade became one, and that wasn't till he was 10, and at that time I was 8 years old. And I thought mom died when I was 5. Sia's Dad: The woman that died when you were five was your step mother. Your birth mother was the Aura Energy Guardian. Sia: So what happened to her? And how come you never told me that the woman that I thought was my real mother was my step mom? Sia'a Dad: One at a time, Sara. Your birth mother, a woman named Angle, disapeared only a few days after you were born. And I couldn't tell you that to you, you were still to young to understand. Sia: How did she disapear? And how come I didn't have my powers when I was younger? Sia's Dad: It was the day NightDusk escaped from his prison sealed inside the orb Abutono's great grand fauther traped him in. She was about to fight NightDusk after we decided to lock your powers from you. Sia: But why? Sia's Dad: We thought itwould be safer if you didn't have your powers. We all knew that NightDust wouldn't be destroyed, so we had to take them away so that NightDusk wouldn't hurt you. Sia: So.... My real mom is still alive? Sia's Dad: Highly possibly. No one knows if she is still alive or not exacly. Sia: *looks down at the floor* Sia's Dad: Sara? Are you alright? Sia:.... I got to go talk to Alfa. I'll be back. *leaves the house* *Sia is now walking on the side walk* ???: Sara! Sia: Huh? Lilly? Lilly: *runs to Sia* Your back! Its been SO long. Sia: Hey.... Lilly: Whats wrong? Sia: My dad just told me alot of things about my mom hat I didn't know about. Lilly: Oh... Will you be ok? Sia: Maybe. But I have to talk to Alfa right now. Lilly: Oh, can I come. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? Sia: Ok, ok. You can come. Lilly: YAY! Come on, I now know where he liver like I know the back of my hand. *runs off to where Alfa's house is* Sia: Hehe. Same old Lilly. *runs with her* *at Alfa's magic shop* Sia: Alfa? Are you in here? *goes through a secret door with Lilly* Alfa? Alfa: Hmm, I must be getting older then I thought I am. I thought I just heared Sia now. Sia: Alfa, I'm really here. Alfa: *turns around* Sia, you have returned. Lilly: Hi Alfa! Alfa: Yes, yes. Hello Lilly. Sia: Alfa.... We need to talk about something. Alfa: What about? *stures a long spoon in a boal of potions* Sia: Its about.... That day again. Alfa: *stops sturing* *a few minets later* Alfa: *gives Sia a cup of hot chocolate* Sia: Thanks. Lilly: So, you remember something from that day with all thouse school exames? Sia: Yeah. Alfa: Tell me about it. Sia: Well, I didn't remember much. But its pretty extream. Lilly: What was it? Sia: Well, I was still running down that same hallwat with that same creepy laughing voice. And then I stoped in frount of a boy. He was...he was... Alfa: Yes? Sia:...Pointing a gun at me. Alfa: ! Lilly: Woah, thats scary. Alfa: Is that all you can remember? Sia: Yeah. Other then that, I can't remember anything from that day. Alfa: And who was with you when you remembered that memory? Sia: Well, actually, I was being controled by Demon Sonic from the Sub-Version Relmb. But, there were some of my friends that came inside my head to stop him. Lilly: Oh, you made new friends? Cool! Who are thay? Sia: Well, the oes that were in my head were Crash Man, Crash the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Alfa: ! Sia, did you say.... Shadow the Hedgehog? Sia: Yeah, why? Alfa:........ Sia: Alfa? Alfa: Well, thats not important now. What is important is that you find out what happened to you and your memory. Sia: I'm trying, Alfa. Alfa: I know, Sia. I know. Lilly: Hey, I have an idea. Lets go to your uncle, Sia. He could do some reserch and find out if something odd happened on that day and see if it has any connection with what happened to you. Sia: Yeah, good idea Lilly. Alfa: Alright then, you two go and see what happened on that day. Sia: Goy it. Come on, Lilly. *leaves the place. Lilly: Hey! Wait for me! *giggles and leaves with Sia* Alfa: *walks to a window*....Black Doom..... What are you planning for Sia? (To be continued in Part 2) Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories